


there is no fair in war

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, jinyoung is suffering, no jaebum in this one sorry, snow is a grade a douche, victors dont get a break, whoop there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: it was then that jinyoung learned that nothing would ever be fair in this continuous game





	there is no fair in war

Some days, Jinyoung just couldn't stand suddenly being in such a big house. It was unusual, considering the smaller house that he had grown up in, especially given with a family of a total of five. He was well aware that district three wasn't one of the worse off district, he had seen that clearly on his victory tour, but he also knew that they used to be the richest until the rebellions began and they stood up to the Capital, and ever since then their conditions have been decreasing. 

But on those days that he just can't stand it anymore, he finds himself in the factories, even though he technically doesn't ever have to work another day in his life. Despite that however, there is something that he finds incredibly peaceful about it however, that allowed him to do something with his hands while remaining on autopilot and enough focus to prohibit his brain from wandering. 

It had been like any other day when this happened, and Jinyoung had sat down, and worked and worked, next to someone that he had used to go to school with- Wonpil. The two of them didn't really talk, not that Jinyoung minded, there was a sort of comfort to at least have someone somewhat familiar there sitting with him in silence. 

He had stayed for hours, until the night had returned into the morning, and finally he returned home, and when he did, his sisters were at the door the second it opened, looks of terror on their faces and he instantly feels his heart begin to beat in fear. 

"Mr. Park," two men appear from the doorway near the stairs before Jinyoung has a chance to say anything, and it was then that he finally realizes what is happening. "Follow us." 

They lead him through his own home as if he doesn't already know it, and takes him up to the little study that is tucked away at the highest corner of the house. Once he gets in there and the door is closed and Jinyoung sees him standing there, his suspicions have become confirmed. 

"Mr. Park," the President turns around then from where he was looking out of the window at one of the many factories that can be spotted easily from in the distance. "What a pleasure it is to finally get to see you again." 

"And you," he says keeping it courteous, but he knew that nothing about this little visit had t obe good. 

"You are rather intelligent Mr. Park, you impressed me during your game. You play this game well, and you have manipulated everyone, dare I say that you even had me fooled. I thought that you were going to die the very first day. But clearly, you didn't, because here you are now."

"Excuse me if I come across as rude, but I don't believe that you came here today to compliment me about my performance during the games." 

"You're right," he sighs, setting down the little nick knack that he had been examining closely. It wasn't anything special, just something he knew one of his sisters had placed up here. "As a victor, you have many opportunities for you now, and I'm here to offer one to you. I want you to become one of my game makers." 

A game maker. They are the ones who set up the Hunger Games. They are the ones who create- no, they manufacture it. The landscapes, the disasters, the predators, potentially who does and doesn't win. That is what they do, and Snow wants him to become one. "No," he says, the facade finally dropping as the sense of horror comes out in his voice. He would never do such a thing. 

"And why not?" he gives a look. "It's money, is it not? It's recognition and an opportunity to be in something  greater. To give back to the people who have taken good care of you." 

Jinyoung would rather die than ever be apart of something like that. Except there was a chance he could get in and spoil the games. It did sound appealing, but Jinyoung knew that he shouldn't jump on the very first chance that he gets to try to get back or even tear down the Capital, that would be foolish. "I am not going to take part in the killing of innocent people." 

"But Jinyoung," he says with a sickly sweet smile. "You already have. Do you think that you're some innocent saint? You're tainted just like the rest of us. You let your true colors show during those games with all of those little lives that you took. Those deaths are on you, you killed them. You could have easily chosen to die, to hide. But instead, you chose to poison, drive a spear through them, electrocute, and betray them. Tell me, were they not innocent? Or did they just happen to fall into the same realm of circumstance that you did? Do you think that you are any different than them? You're not, you're just as weak. Don't make this harder than it has to be Jinyoung." 

What he perhaps hates the most is how he knew that Snow had been right. Nevertheless, his answer still stood as a firm no, and it was then that Jinyoung learned that nothing would ever be fair in this continuous game.


End file.
